


Hands

by Kitty_Nebula



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Nebula/pseuds/Kitty_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has watched Eliot for years, and the thing that gives her most cause for thought are his hands and the myriad of things they've done. (Established E/P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The very lovely picture that inspired this little drabble fest is by LadyLeverage over at KaneNation and I originally saw it on this Tumblr Post (second image down is the one that set these drabbles in motion) [**HERE**](http://kitty-nebula.tumblr.com/post/74514604976/kanenation) and the lyrics to Somebody's Heartbreak belong to Hunter Hayes (should you want a listen, you can find it [**HERE**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20jt6jKMrmM) he has apparently turned into my current E/P muse as all his songs seem to give me MAJOR feels for these two)

**Disclaimer:** Eliot and Parker are not mine, sadly, they belong to the folks that make the big bucks, I am simply borrowing them to have them come play in my sandbox for a while.

**(i)**

Parker loved to watch Eliot in the kitchen, he seemed so at ease when he was cooking, like something switched on his inner relax button. She could happily sit for hours watching him take every day things like mushrooms and rice and turn them into a yummy risotto like he had the first night she had appeared in his house and he offered to cook for her.

The thing she secretly loved the most however, was when he was kneading bread.

It was the way his fingers dug into the dough and rolled it under the heel of his hand, pulling and stretching it repeatedly until it reached some magical readiness that only Eliot seemed to know. His lips always quirked with the ghost of a grin when he caught her staring, but he never said anything and just carried on shaping the dough into individual rolls or an intricate knot depending on his mood.

Parker didn't really care if it looked pretty when it had been baked, she just loved the taste of it when it was still warm and covered in butter and homemade strawberry jam and after all anything that Eliot had made with his own hands was always the best.

**(ii)**

They were sitting facing each other on Eliots couch having come back to his place at his insistence, he knew Parker blamed herself and he was determined that he would prove her wrong, and at least at his place they were away from prying eyes.

He just had to get her to look at him first.

He tried to smother his hiss as she delicately dabbed over the multiple lacerations on his knuckles with disinfectant, he was a tough guy but that stuff stung like a bitch and he always allowed his barriers down when he was around her. Her mumbled "Sorry." cluing him in that his instinct was right and she was blaming herself.

"Not your fault." He stared at her but she refused to meet his eye, she knew it was her fault that he was so busted up, if he hadn't of had to come in and get her out when she took too long cracking the safe and had gotten caught by Mayhews goon squad, he wouldn't be being patched up right now. She felt the fingers of his other hand tucking her hair behind her ear, before they travelled to her chin tilting it up so she had no option but to meet his gaze, "Parker this is not your fault, its my job to protect you, and sometimes I get hit when I do it."

She blinked a couple of times her eyes suspiciously burning as she tried not to cry, "but it's my fault you got hurt, I was too slow and they caught me." she continued to clean his hands as he let out a deep sigh. "Parker, darlin', I'm only gonna say this once and you need to listen to me alright?"

She stopped wrapping his hand and nodded, meeting his gaze and seeing the sincerity there. "Yes things went wrong today, and yes you got caught, but like me getting a little roughed up, it's part of what we do, and you have to know I would take a lot worse than some cracked knuckles and cuts and bruises if it means I get to come home with you every night. I will always come for you sweetheart, no matter what, and it is my choice to do that. You have to stop blaming yourself for this." He waved the hand that she had just finished wrapping in demonstration.

She stared at him for a moment before managing a tiny smile, "I'll try." He dropped a soft kiss on her nose before resting his other hand in her lap, "S'all I'm asking sweetheart."

She started cleaning his other hand, feeling slightly better now. She still hated seeing the torn and bruised flesh across his knuckles though. She dabbed at the last of the cuts before running her fingers gently across the back of his hand, trying to soothe the marks away by sheer strength of will.

It would be a while before the bruising from the cracked knuckles faded, and the cuts healed but she knew that this wouldn't be the last time that his hands would wear the colours of their particular war against the bullies and villains of the world.

**(** **iii)**

Midnight had come and gone and after getting a couple hours sleep Eliot was sitting on his couch thinking, and while he sat thinking he played his guitar. His fingers moved over the strings, finding the familiar feel of them as they grazed the pads comforting. He knew she was watching him from the doorway, she liked it when he played his guitar, liked it even better when he sang to her as well. He smiled to himself as he started singing quietly,

 _I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'_  
 _Every little river, runnin' through your mind_  
 _You give and you take_  
 _You come and you go_  
 _You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know_  
 _How much you care or how much you don't_  
 _Whatever you need, whatever you want_  
 _If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_  
 _If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_  
 _If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_  
 _Somebody's last time, baby be mine_  
  
She moved silently over to the couch, curling up beside him as he played, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as she watched his fingers playing over the strings. She didn't say anything, she never did when he played; she knew he was singing for her, but she also knew he played to keep the monsters in his head at bay. She stayed quiet offering her silent support as she enjoyed the way his voice filled the night. Before long she felt sleep tugging at her, not wanting to move she cuddled closer to his warmth; his only response was a chuckle as he continued to play.

She fell asleep to his fingers still playing over the strings of his guitar, the memories he was holding of the past being pushed back to make room for the new ones they'd created together.

 

**(iv)**

Parker loved how freely Eliot held her hand, his larger hand wrapped around her smaller one was another one of her favourite things. With their fingers entwined and palms touching, it made her feel like she was part of something special, but more importantly it made her feel like she belonged.

It had puzzled her the first time he had linked their fingers together as they had walked through the streets of Boston late one night, she'd never thought he would be the hand holding type. She'd asked him what he was doing and he'd stopped walking and taken both her hands in his, his thumbs running across her knuckles, shrugging before replying calmly, "I like holdin' your hand." He had then proceeded to once again take her hand in his and they had continued on their way.

Eliot must have realised she was deep in thought as he gently squeezed her fingers, reminding her he was there and bringing her back to the present day. "You ok?" She smiled at him, squeezing his fingers back in response, "Yeah just remembering the first time we held hands."

 

**(v)**

Parkers very favourite thing of all the things she loved about Eliot was when she was laying sprawled across his chest as they basked in the afterglow, their legs twined together and his fingertips tracing lazy patterns across her skin. It even beat jumping off of buildings and her love of cold, hard cash.

The feeling of being surrounded in his warmth as his fingers mapped her skin like she might vanish at any moment made her feel peaceful.

He always seemed to touch her like it was the first time he'd touched her and that he had to memorise every inch of her; currently he was trailing his fingers down her spine his thumb running back and forth across the dip at the base of her back that made her shiver. She snuggled closer, her own fingertips exploring his collarbone and across his chest, before running along his side and over his ribs.

She giggled when his hand came up and grabbed hers, stopping her fingers, "no ticklin'" she pouted up at him, "spoilsport." His chest rumbled with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer, his eyes were closed but he was smiling.

His fingers started on mapping her skin again, and they lapsed into silence.

Yeah this was definitely Parkers favourite thing to do.

 

 

**A/N: Feedback is always welcomed :)**


End file.
